metalgearfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Снайпер Вульф
Снайпер Вульф - одна из отступников организации FOXHOUND, учавствовавших в восстании на острове Шэдоу-Мозес в 2005 году вместе со спецназом Следующего-Поколения (Next-Generation Special Forces). Она была снайпером-курдом, горячо любившим волков и собак. Биография Ранняя жизнь и карьера Снайпер Вульф родилась в иракском Курдистане спустя некоторое время после окончания Второй Курдско-иракской войны, но ее детство всё ещё проходило в зоне военного конфликта. Её все время преследовали, она была вынужденна регулярно передвигаться от одного укрытия к другому, крутясь в водовороте иракского режима. После пробуждения она часто находила кого-то из своих друзей или семьи мёртвым рядом с собой, и молилась каждый день, чтоб у нее хватило сил пройти через все это. Международное сообщество не сделало ничего для того, чтобы помочь ей или хотя бы обратить внимание на проблему, остановить боевые действия, которые до конца жизни заставили её ненавидеть любое политиканство. Направление жизни Вульф, ее безвыходное положение и тяжелое взросление сменило курс под влиянием действий Биг Босса, который спас ее и в итоге воспитал настоящим солдатом. Со временем она стала оглядываться на него, считать его примером и называть "Саладин". Вульф также тренировалась под начальством Гуркхов Непала, считающихся лучшими стрелками(снайперами) в мире. Специализируясь как снайпер-одиночка, она почувствовала, что может просто наблюдать и ждать, смотреть на войну скорее издали, чем изнутри. После предполагаемой смерти Биг Босса, Вульф рекрутируется в FOXHOUND ради свершения собственной мести этому миру. FOXHOUND, во главе с Ликвидом Снейком, поднимает вооруженное восстание на острове Шэдоу-Мозес, в котором ему помогает спецназ Нового-Поколения(Genome Army). Снайпер Вульф приняла участие в бунте в связи с желанием отомстить "мировому правительству" за его неподобающее, недостаточное внимание к проблемам и страданиям курдов во времена их Восстания. После захвата островного хранилища ядерного оружия, группировка планировала разобраться с живущими на этой территории волкособаками, но Вульф не дала этому произойти. Её любовь к этим собакам заставила Хэла Эммериха поверить в её доброе сердце, и в конечном счете даже влюбиться. Несмотря на то, что она не проявляла ответной влюблённости, она начала чувствовать к нему некое подобие дружбы и симпатии во время его пребывания на острове в качестве пленника. Она позволяла ему кормить собак, когда бы он ни попросил, и даже "подарила" ему свой платок. Пока Солид Снейк и Мэрил Сильвербург пробирались через остров, Вульф удалось ранить Мэрил, чтоб выманить Снейка, что в результате привело к его поимке. Когда она говорит ему, что он единственный в её мыслях до момента спуска ее курка, становится очевидно, что она садистки им одержима. Находясь в плену, Эммерих помогает Снейку некоторым "оборудованием" для побега, он даже отдаёт ему платок - подарок Вульф. После побега и сражения с Ликвидом в его вертолете (Mil Mi-24D (Hind D)), для Снейка наступает время второго столкновения с Вульф. И теперь она побеждена Снейком, прострелившим её легкое во время молчаливой дуэли на открытой снежной равнине. Быстро пересекший равнину Снейк нашел Вульф лежащей и кашляющей кровью. Умирая, она рассказывала ему о своем прошлом, о рождении, о взрослении, прошедшем на поле боя; о том, как ей помог "Саладин", в котором Снейк верно распознал Биг Босса. Затем она спросила, не Саладин ли перед ней, но вопрос был проигнорирован. Вульф признается Снейку, что опозорила себя и свой народ, присоединившись к глупому заговору Ликвида ради собственного "свершения мести этому миру". Обезумев, она назвала себя собакой, но Снейк уверял её, что она волк, ведь её характер дикий, неукротимый, одинокий, - значит волчий. Вульф считает важным упомянуть, что убийство Мэрил не было в её планах. Перед тем, как попросить Снейка убить её, она говорит, что, видимо, ждала не для того, чтобы убивать других, но для того, чтобы кто-то убил её. За секунду до выстрела появляется потерявший рассудок Эммерих, он пытается открыто выразить все свои чувства к ней и затем, по её просьбе, вкладывает в её руки PSG1. Перед гибелью её последние слова: "Окей, герой. Освободи меня." Её освобождает единственный, одинокий выстрел из SOCOM'а со снятым глушителем. Снейк покрывает её лицо её же платком. Отакон решает спросить Снейка, почему он так поступил, на что тот ответил, что может спросить его самого о том же; у Снейка уже больше не осталось слёз, которые можно было бы пролить - это заявление отразится эхом в словах Эммериха после смерти Наоми Хантер во время Восстания Ликвида Оцелота. Вульф часто принимала диазепам, чтобы руки не дрожали при прицеливании. Ликвид Снейк предполагал, что он был причиной, по которой она не заразилась FOXDIE. После смерти Даже после Инцидента на Шэдоу-Мозес смерть Вульф продолжает преследовать Хэла. В 2009 году, когда его бывшая сводная сестра Эмма Эммерих в конечном итоге умирает от раны, нанесенной Вампом во время инцидента на Биг Шелл (Big Shell), он кратко упоминает о смерти Вульф, в то время ощущая страшную скорбь из-за кончины Эммы. Личность и черты характера thumb|left|397x397px|Снайпер Вульф, вооруженная PSG1. Снайпер Вульф была высококвалифицированным снайпером, способным ждать своих жертв днями, даже неделями, без еды, без движений. Ей было свойственно создавать эмоциональную связь с каждой целью перед тем, как убить её. Её любимым оружием была Heckler & Koch PSG1, а любимыми пулями - ртутные, отравляющие жертв. Она имела зависимость от диазепама - препарата, снимающего беспокойство и останавливающего мышечные спазмы. Убивать "ради спорта" было не в её характере, причинять вред детям и женщинам - тоже. Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Из-за ранних действий Биг Босса по отношению к ней, Вульф прониклась к нему глубочайшим уважением и ответной лояльностью, стала ласково называть его "Саладин". Однажды она приняла Солида за Биг Босса, в тот самый миг, когда умирала от тяжелого ранения. Она была ярым любителем собак. Она пожалела волкособак на Шэдоу-Мозес, кормила их, иногда даже позволяла Отакону кормить их в то время, когда последний еще находился в заключении. Вульф также имела несколько мизандрические взгляды и утверждала, что женщины в роли солдат лучше мужчин. В первую встречу со Снейком она насмехается над ним за то, что он был примером "мужчины, был слаб", кто "мог никогда не закончить то, начал", а также указывала на то, что "...две трети величайших убийц в мире были женщинами". Снайпер Вульф была светловолосой и голубоглазой. Неподтвержденная история Во времена "Анфаля" и Ирано-иракской войны, Снайпер Вульф стала свидетелем гибели друзей и семьи от рук иракских солдат, использовавших метод умерщвления газом. Впоследствии Вульф была похищена Иракским МВД, ей промыли мозги и там же усиленно тренировали.Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998) Позднее она была обнаружена Биг Боссом в Курдском лагере беженцев в 1991 - во время внутренних волнений в Ираке после войны в Персидском заливе. Босс забрал ее в США, где она смогла получить консультации и депрограммирование. Однако бомбардировки Ирака в 1996, санкционированные США , вызвали серьезный кризис беженцев, похожий на кризис времен войны в Персидском заливе; Вульф почувствовала отвращение и к этому инциденту, и к Пентагону; она решается уехать и присоединиться к Биг Боссу, вне зависимости от того, какие у него планы и цели. Во время Инцидента на Шэдоу-Мозес, Вульф заботится об Отаконе из-за последствий стокгольмского синдрома . За сценой ''Metal Gear Solid'' появляется в Metal Gear Solid как один из боссов, с которым игроку приходится разобраться. Согласно интервью IGN с Ёдзи Синкавой, Снайпер Вульф изначально задумывался мужским персонажем, но затем Синкава предложил руководителю проекта Хидео Кодзиме сделать Вульф юной леди, эта идея понравилась Кодзиме гораздо больше. IGN Yoji Shinkawa interview (2000-12-12). Retrieved on 2008-05-26. Последующее интервью с Синкавой показывает, что Вульф до сих пор популярна среди сотрудников Конами. Другим доказательством её популярности считается "12 место в топе лучших боссов видеоигр за все время", отданное ей критиками во время онлайн голосования, но не её сопартийцам из FOXHOUND. The 20 Greatest Bosses in Video Game History. Retrieved on 2008-05-26. По крайней мере на одном концепт-арте Снайпер Вульф изображена полностью обнажённой, за исключением её пальто, перчаток и одного сапога. По словам Кодзимы сцена, где Вульф подстреливает Мэрил в несколько раундов, основана на сцене из фильма Стэнли Кубрика "Цельнометаллическая оболочка".''Steven Kent. Hideo Kojima: Game Guru, Movie Maniac. Retrieved on 2008-03-13. Подобным образом одна из её реплик (конкретнее: "Что ж, я собираюсь отправить тебе любовное письмо, дорогуша. Представляешь, что это значит? Это будет пуля, выпущенная из моей пушки прямиком в твоё сердце.") является прямой отсылкой к фильму Дэвида Линча ''"Синий бархат". Платок Вульф может быть использован игроком для избегания нападений волкособак, потому что платок все ещё хранит её запах. Хотя использование носового платка довольно устарело и было заменено бумажными салфетками, в некоторых странах, например в Японии, носовой платок считается "причудливой прихотью" и увеличивает респектабельность владельца. В Metal Gear Solid 4 Database платок Вульф '' ошибочно называн шарфом. ''Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook '' содержит некоторые данные, раскрывающие и опыт Вульф времен Анфаля, и их встречу с Биг Боссом, однако ''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ''не содержит даже намека на эту дополнительную информацию.''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). "Sniper Wolf." http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=95 In the 2004 remake of Metal Gear Solid, The Twin Snakes, the player can shake her body to retrieve her dog tag, shortly after she is defeated in the second battle. Metal Gear Solid 2 и Metal Gear Solid 4 In the original game plan for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the Cyborg Ninja was to be a machine that would use Sniper Wolf's voice to taunt Otacon, and Meryl Silverburgh's voice to taunt Solid Snake. In the actual game itself, aside from Otacon's reference to her death shortly after Emma's passing, the Colonel also briefly mentioned Sniper Wolf while infected with Emma's worm cluster, specifically the Codec conversation that occurred when finding the PSG1. The codename "Wolf" is later used by the member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Crying Wolf, in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Her ghost can also be photographed with the camera, if the player takes a picture of a door to the right of the Boiler Room entrance, following the defeat of Crying Wolf. References in other games In the video game Army of Two, there is a barrel for the MSG-90 called "MGS Sniper Wulf Mk. II." The spelling is most likely to avoid legal issues; since a figure of her was released, the name "Sniper Wolf" may have been trademarked by Konami. In the DLC add-on for the PlayStation 3 version of The Godfather II, one of the 5 new weapons is named "MG-S1 Sniper Wolfe." A random quote assigned to a female MSF recruit in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is: "Did you know that 65% of the world's top assassins are women?" This is a reference to Wolf's statement to Solid Snake during their first encounter. Sniper Wolf appeared as a participant in the Konami-sponsored event E3 Battle, where she defeated Mimi and Nyami from Pop'n Music for the first round. She then faced off against and defeated Cybil Bennet in the second round. Sniper Wolf then faced off against Bomberman in the third round and defeated him. Sniper Wolf proceeded to fight against Metal Gear REX in the fourth round, where she ended up defeated. She later appeared as a participant in Versus Battle on the series official site, where she fought against Crying Wolf and later The End. Other than Sniper Wolf herself, her death as well as one of her famous lines were also contenders in the same contest, where they competed against Psycho Mantis's death and Gray Fox's dialogue about a fight to the death with Snake, respectively. Although Sniper Wolf herself does not actually appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, her likeness is used for an unlockable costume for the character Quiet. Furthermore, many fans theorized that Sniper Wolf and Quiet might somehow be related, some even suggesting that Quiet might even be Wolf's own mother, although this theory has been all but debunked. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (mentioned and flashbacks; also mentioned via In the Darkness of Shadow Moses) *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (mentioned, flashbacks, ghost and painting; ghost and painting are non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (costume only) See also * Ghost * Crying Wolf Gallery MetalGear089.jpg|Sniper Wolf's artwork in The Art of Metal Gear Solid. mgs-sketch61-wolf.gif mgs-sketch50-wolf.gif File:Mgs-sniper-wolf.jpg|Yoji Shinkawa's artwork for Metal Gear Solid. File:Twin Snakes Sniper Wolf.jpg|Sniper Wolf as she appears in The Twin Snakes. File:103.jpg|Sniper Wolf as she appears in The Twin Snakes. tumblr_n21dd4xvUu1tseeqxo7_1280.jpg|Sniper Wolf concept art 1440494664806.jpg|Quiet wearing Sniper Wolf's outfit. de:Sniper Wolf es:Sniper Wolf en:Sniper Wolf Примечания и ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Metal Gear Solid Категория:FOXHOUND Категория:Боссы Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Женщины Категория:Снайперы Категория:Сыны Биг Босса